dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Farmer
Farmer is an elderly man who seeks to avenge his destroyed farm. He is armed with a double-barreled shotgun and dressed in a blue and yellow t-shirt, a gray cargo vest, black pants, and a yellow bucket hat. He is a star reward, obtained for free when players collect 4 stars. He is a shotgunner, meaning he will launch a cone of damage upon firing and excels at dealing with weak hordes and single tanky enemies up close. Farmer fires a break-action at a slow speed, launching a cone of five pellets per shot. He doesn‘t have any perks or resistances, has a slow reload speed, and can't really hold up well on his own in close quarters. He possesses a relatively quick unit preparation time for a ranged unit, giving him an advantage at providing support a bit quicker. Since Farmer is weak on his own, it's important that melee units are sent out alongside him to take the main fight while he stays back, dealing extra damage and picking off weakened enemies from a distance. Lester is a direct upgrade of Farmer. Despite not having any changes in terms of stats, Lester's overall DPS is higher thanks to his quicker firing speed and faster reload time compared to Farmer's. It is very helpful but not necessarily essential to replace Farmer with him. In fact, pairing them up together allows for a very formidable force against most enemies with their combined firepower and quick preparation times. Upon reaching level 13, Farmer's special ability can be unlocked, granting him a 50% chance to perform a powerful double barrel shot. This attack doubles the number of pellets fired, covers a much greater area, and knocks enemies back on hit to slow them down. Since the attack fires both shells at once, the firing period cuts in half as well, giving Farmer a slightly increased DPS. While this does not fix his slow reload and movement speeds, it does greatly increase Farmer's usefulness and makes him far more viable as he can now provide significantly better support to other units on the battlefield, especially in later levels where he's generally unsuited for. However, much like his role as a shotgunner, it only really shines when used against large swarms of enemies or a single tanky threat, assuming that he is staying close enough to allow almost every pellet to hit that enemy. In League, Farmer is a decent choice for early low-level Skirmish as he has low courage cost. His shotgun allows him to deals non-bullet resistant enemy units fairly easy. However, in the later level of Skirmish, his issues becomes very apparent, his poor health and very slow speeds. As he will be very weak against almost every enemy’s units, especially against bullet-resistant one. It will be very essential to replace him with better ranged units. It should be noted that Knockback is disabled in this mode, making his special ability not as useful and inefficient. Pros * Low courage cost. * Moderate preparation time. * Spread damage. * Double shot (special ability). * Shots can knock the enemy back (special ability). Cons * Very low base health. * Very slow. * Weak against bullet-resistant enemies. * Turns into Tipsy upon death. Trivia * According to Redneck's deleted backstory: ** Redneck and Marine are his possible children. * Farmer is likely a reference to both Dale Horvath and Hershel Greene from The Walking Dead series, as he portrays aspects of both characters. * Before update 2.7.0, Farmer had to be purchased with coins. The bus had to be level 2, and his price was 18 coins. * Farmer used to have a different sprite in Dead Ahead: Quarantine. Gallery Farmer_DAQSprite.png|Farmer's DA:Q sprite Category:Units Category:Shotgunner Category:Stars Reward